


innocent

by flameheartx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Calum, Bottom Luke, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Daddy Michael, Double Anal Penetration, I Don't Even Know, Innocent Calum, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, OT4, Smut, my first ot4
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameheartx/pseuds/flameheartx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie wiem co mnie podkorciło zrobić coś takiego. To była jednocześnie najgorsza i najlepsza decyzja w moim siedemnastoletnim życiu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem czy tylko ja jestem taką złą polską duszą która uwielbia ot4, ale nie umiałam nic takiego znaleźć po polsku, więc...  
> (pierwszy raz pisałam ot4, więc nie jest najlepsze, ale może następnym razem będzie lepiej)

Ashtona poznałem na jednej z imprez zorganizowanych przez jednego z seniorów z mojej szkoły [A/N: ucznia ostatniej klasy]. Stałem w kuchni opierając się o blat i powoli opróżniając mój kubek.

\- Hej - odezwał się podchodząc do mnie.

\- Hej.. - odparłem niepewnie, nagle czując się zawstydzony pomalowanymi na czarno paznokciami. Odłożyłem więc kubek i wsunąłem dłonie w kieszenie bluzy, którą miałem na sobie.

\- Przez chwilę miałem zamiar spytać co taka piękna osoba jak ty robi tu sama, ale uznałem to za oklepane, więc nie spytam - uśmiechnąłem się lekko na ukryty komplement - Zamiast tego zapytam jak Ci na imię?

\- Calum - odpowiedziałem odruchowo wyciągając do niego rękę.

\- Ashton - odpowiedział ściskając ją i zauważając pomalowane paznokcie - Ładny kolor - zachichotał cicho, ale nie było w tym krztyny ironii - Nie wyglądasz na seniora, ile masz lat? - kontynuował.

\- Siedemnaście - odparłem - A ty? Też nie wyglądasz na seniora - zapytałem.

\- Dwadzieścia. Chciałbyś może się stąd wyrwać? - w odpowiedzi pokiwałem głową i dopiłem mój napój.

×××

Niedługo później poznałem Luke'a i Michaela. Z Ashtonem świetnie się dogadywałem. Mimo, że dzieliło nas 4 lata różnicy, bo tuż po rozpoczęciu lata Ash skończył 21 lat i stał się pełnoletni, to świetnie się dogadywaliśmy. W dodatku był gejem, więc hej! mam szansę! Jednak kiedy tylko w okolicy pojawia się Luke i Michael wiem, że nie mam zerowej szansy. Przecież ja w porównaniu do nich to mała szara mysz.

\- Hej Calum - przywitał się ze mną Michael otwierając drzwi i skanując mnie wzrokiem z góry do dołu.

\- Hej - odparłem czerwieniąc się.

\- Chodź na górę - zaprosił mnie do środka.

Przekroczyłem próg apartamentu, w którym mieszkali. Znałem go chyba lepiej niż swój własny dom, biorąc pod uwagę ilość czasu jaki w nim spędzałem. Michael poprowadził mnie do jednej z dodatkowych sypialni, gdzie zastałem Ashtona i Luke'a.

\- Calum! - Ash przywitał mnie szerokim uśmiechem i przyciągnięciem do uścisku - Dobrze, że już jesteś.

Kątem oka zauważyłem jak Michael krótko pocałował Luke'a. Nie wiedziałem, że są razem.

\- Chciałeś pogadać - zwróciłem się do Ashtona.

\- Tak - potwierdził - Wiesz co to poligamia?

\- Poli-co? - zaniepokoiłem się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Poligamia - powoli powtórzył - Związek więcej niż dwojga osób.

\- Okayy - potaknąłem.

\- Jesteś bardzo atrakcyjny wiesz? - uniósł lekko kącik ust - Wszyscy troje jesteśmy tobą zafascynowani.

\- Chcielibyśmy, żebyś dołączył do naszego związku - wyjaśnił Michael.

\- Decyzja należy do ciebie Cal - dodał Luke - Jeśli się zgodzisz dostaniesz od nas wszystko czego tylko zapragniesz, a jeśli nie, to uszanujemy twoją decyzję i, mam nadzieję, pozostaniemy przyjaciółmi.

Zostałem bez słowa. Oni trzej chcieli, żebym był ich chłopakiem? Miałbym mieć trzech chłopaków? Być jednocześnie w trzech związkach?

\- Ja- - zaciąłem się - Muszę to przemyśleć - wydusiłem i pędem wypadłem z mieszkania.

Moje myśli galopowały usiłując podjąć jakąś decyzję. Poligamia... samo to pojęcie mnie przeraża. A z drugiej strony to jestem ciekaw jakby to wyglądało. Związek w tym wypadku 4 osób.. Przyznaję, pociąga mnie i Ashton, i Luke, i Michael. Nie sądziłem, że miałbym szansę być w związku z nimi wszystkimi. Na raz. Przez moją głowę przebiegł obraz mnie siedzącego na kolanach Luke'a, który całował moją szyję kiedy ja całowałem Michaela, który przyciągał do siebie w uścisku Ashtona. Przełknąłem ślinę czując jak krew wędruje do konkretnego miejsca w moim ciele. Cholera. To było gorące.

×××

Przez tydzień nie odezwałem się do Ashtona. Plątałem się w tym co myślę, a jednocześnie z dnia na dzień przyciągał mnie obraz relacji z całą zapierającą dech w piersiach trójką. Potrafiłem zobaczyć siebie zasypiającego po trudnym dniu w ramionach trzech niesamowitych...

\- Calum! - z zamyślenia wyrwała mnie moja siostra Mali - Trzeci raz cię wołam, za minutę wychodzimy.

\- Gdzie? - zdziwiłem się, na co moja siostra przewróciła oczami.

\- Na lotnisko? Rodzice dzisiaj wylatują na pół roku? Nowa misja badawcza? Biegun? Mówi ci to coś?

\- Zapomniałem - powiedziałem. Całe myśli zaprzątał mi mój możliwy poligamiczny związek.

\- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi - westchnęła - Cały tydzień chodzisz z głową w chmurach.

×××

\- Ash?! - zawołałem nieśmiało w głąb mieszkania, kiedy tylko przekroczyłem próg. Zwykle czułem się tu jak u siebie i wchodziłem bez pukania, tylko ostatnio drzwi były zamknięte na klucz.

\- W salonie! - odkrzyknął.

Udałem się do wskazanego przez niego pomieszczenia gdzie zastałem całą trójkę.

\- Zgadzam się - powiedziałem szybko i niewyraźnie.

\- Co? - zapytał Luke, a ich miny wyrażały niezrozumienie. Chyba jednak trochę za szybko mówię.

\- Zgadzam się - powtórzyłem wyraźnie - Chcę być częścią waszego związku.

Twarz Luke'a, siedzącego tuż obok Asha rozświetlił uśmiech. Michael zatrzasnął laptop i podszedł do mnie.

\- Należy to uczcić nie sądzisz? - powiedział i jego wzrok spoczął na moich ustach. Nie było trudno domyślić się o co mu chodzi, zresztą spodziewałem się takiego obrotu wydarzeń.

\- Sądzę - mruknąłem usiłując dodać sobie odwagi. Czułem pulsowanie w podbrzuszu z podekscytowania na dzisiejszy wieczór. Odrobinę się bałem.

Michael nachylił się powoli i połączył nasze usta. Leniwie poruszyłem wargami rozkoszując się tym słodkim pierwszym pocałunkiem z farbowanym chłopakiem. Lekko się wzdrygnąłem czując inne dłonie oplatające mnie od tyłu, jednak po sekundzie uspokoiłem się wiedząc, że to tylko Ashton lub Luke.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę mały chłopcze - usłyszałem głos Ashtona tuż przy moim uchu.

Jego dłoń spoczęła na moim kroczu, gdzie już czułem, że materiał spodni robi się odrobinę ciasny. W tym samym momencie Michael wsunął język między moje wargi, a Luke zassał skórę na szyi. Jęknąłem z rozkoszy na tę mnogość doświadczeń. Nigdy więcej monogamii jeśli to tak wygląda zawsze.

\- Chętny? - cicho zachichotał Ashton. Michael odsunął się na chwilę i ściągnął ze mnie mój t-shirt.

\- Taak - jęknąłem z przymkniętymi oczami.

\- Chodź na górę - zarządził Ash i po kilku sekundach byliśmy w tej samej sypialni, w której spytał mnie czy wiem co to poligamia.

\- Rozbierz się, a potem ręce i kolana, mały chłopcze, a dzisiaj poczujesz coś czego jeszcze nigdy nie czułeś - oznajmił Michael wskazując na łóżko.

Nie widzieć czemu zwrot "mały chłopcze" pobudzał mnie. I to jak. Wykonałem to co mi polecił, a następnie uklęknąłem na łóżku podpierając się rękami. Czułem jak mój tyłek jest wypięty w powietrze, a pomiędzy nogami lekko bujało się moje twarde przyrodzenie. Cały drżałem z podekscytowania.

\- Dlaczego drżysz mały chłopcze? - zapytał Luke nagle pojawiając się przede mną - Nie masz się czego bać - dodał kładąc dłoń na moim policzku. Jego przeszywające błękitne spojrzenie sprawiało, że skupiłem się tylko na nim. Starszy chłopak połączył nasze usta i zaczął nimi leniwie poruszać. Całował inaczej niż Michael. Luke był bardziej zmysłowy, podczas gdy Michael, mimo, że równie podniecający, to nieco szorstki, a przez to gorący.

Nagle poczułem dłonie na moim tyłku. Wyciągnąłem powietrze oddzielając się od Luke'a.

\- Shhh mały chłopcze - uspokoił mnie blondyn - To twój pierwszy raz na dole? - zapytał na co powoli i niepewnie skinąłem głową.

\- Hej, nie masz się czego bać Cal - Luke delikatnie przejechał dłonią po moim policzku odwracając moją uwagę od dłoni na dolnej części mojego ciała - Jesteś tak piękną istotą, że nikt nie byłby w stanie zrobić ci krzywdy - mówiąc to delikatnie mnie pocałował w usta, następnie w ich kącik i zaczął znaczyć mokrą ścieżkę wzdłuż mojej szczęki i w dół szyi.

W tym samym czasie Ashton lub Michael złożył pocałunek na dolnej części mojego kręgosłupa, a jego palec zaczął drażnić moje wejście.

\- Chętny mały chłopcze? - odezwał się Michael - Chcesz żebym rozciągnął cię, a potem wypełnił? Chcesz mojego kutasa wewnątrz siebie? - jego słowa sprawiły, że mój penis zadrżał. Chciałem żeby to wszystko zrobił, ale jedyny dźwięk jaki z siebie wydałem to nieartykułowany jęk. W tym samym momencie poczułem jak Luke przygryza skórę na moim obojczyku i zaczyna ją zasysać aby zostawić tam ślad.

Czubek palca Michaela drażnił moją dziurkę, której mięśnie na zmianę zaciskały się i rozluźniały. Do moich uszu doszły jęki Ashtona z drugiej części pokoju. Słowo daję, to był najseksowniejszy dźwięk jaki moje uszy kiedykolwiek zarejestrowały. Michael wsunął palec pokryty zimną śliską substancją do mojego wnętrza. W pierwszej chwili syknąłem na nieprzyjemne uczucie bólu jakie temu towarzyszyło, ale moją uwagę natychmiast odwrócił Luke swoimi ustami i dłonią, w którą ujął mojego penisa. Jęknąłem niczym gwiazda porno i wygiąłem plecy w łuk nabijając się na palec Michaela, który zaczął nim poruszać w szybkim tempie. Po kilku ruchach dołożył kolejny palec i zaczął wykonywać nimi nożycowate ruchy otwierając mnie szerzej.

\- Wię- więcej.. - wydyszałem chętny większej ilości doznań. Michael dołożył kolejny palec szybko wkładając we mnie wszystkie trzy przez co uderzył w moją prostatę. Luke zabrał rękę i powrócił do znaczenia moich obojczyków. Przez Michaela byłem jęczącym bałaganem, chciałem jego całego, we mnie, teraz. Czułem zbliżający się szczyt mimo, że jedyną rzeczą jakiej doznawałem w tym momencie były palce Michaela w moim tyłku i usta Luke'a na obojczyku.

\- Zaraz... zaraz dojdę - jęknąłem.

\- Dojdź dla mnie - polecił Michael - Bądź grzecznym chłopcem dla tatusia - jego słowa zadziałały na mnie jak katalizator sprawiając, że doszedłem krzycząc jego imię i drżąc na całym ciele. Czułem, że moje ramiona i nogi nie utrzymają mnie dłużej.

\- Jest gotowy - oznajmił Michael i wyjął swojej palce z mojego wnętrza, a mnie ogarnęło dominujące uczucie pustki. Wydałem z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk błagając o bycie wypełnionym.

\- Shhhh mały chłopcze - ukoił mnie Ash - Jesteś taki gotowy dla mnie, chcesz, żebym wszedł w ciebie i pieprzył twój tyłek tak, żebyś nie umiał jutro chodzić? - wyszeptał wprost do mojego ucha sprawiając, że przeszedł mnie przyjemny dreszcz.

\- Taa..ak - wydyszałem niespokojnie kręcąc biodrami - Wejdź we mnie - jęknąłem chcąc pozbyć się tej pustki.

Ashton bez ostrzeżenia wbił się we mnie całą swoją długością od razu uderzając w moją prostatę i posyłając dreszcze przez całe moje ciało. Z powodu nagłego ruchu wygiąłem po raz kolejny tego wieczoru moje ciało w łuk i poczułem jak ręce uginają się pode mną, a nogi rozjeżdżają się nie będąc w stanie dłużej utrzymać mojego ciężaru. Przed upadkiem na twarz uchroniło mnie silne ramię Ashtona łapiące mnie w pasie i utrzymujące w pionie. Uniosłem głowę, aby ułożyć ją na piersi chłopaka pieprzącego mnie od tylu, i zobaczyłem jak Michael powoli kładzie Luke'a na plecach i łączy ich usta. Blondyn ochoczo rozszerzył nogi dla starszego chłopaka. Cholera, to było równie gorące jak penis Ashtona głęboko w moim wnętrzu.

\- Jesteś gotowy? - spytał Michael Luke'a.

\- Dla ciebie zawsze - wyszeptał uwodzicielsko - Przepierz mnie szybko i ostro tatusiu.

Widziałem jak Michael wchodzi w Luke'a, a w tej samej chwili Ashton wbił się we mnie.

\- Ashton! - krzyknąłem z rozkoszy gwałtownie dochodząc. Kolana ugięły się pode mną, a przed upadkiem kolejny raz uchroniło mnie jego silne ramię. Mimo, że już doszedłem, to orzechowooki blondyn nie zaprzestał swoich ruchów. Wręcz przeciwnie, przyspieszył tempa raz za razem wbijając się we mnie i goniąc własny szczyt. Z każdym ruchem uderzał w mój wrażliwy punkt sprawiając, że czułem, że chłopak sprawi, że dojdę po raz kolejny w ciągu niespełna kilku minut.

\- Jesteś taki dobry dla mnie mały chłopcze - jęknął do mojego ucha - Taki ciasny i gorący wokół mnie.

Przed oczami rozjeżdżał mi się obraz pieprzących się Michaela i Luke'a. Byłem jęczącym wrakiem, ale chciałem więcej. Kiedy poczułem jak Ashton dochodzi w moim wnętrzu wypełniając mnie gorącą spermą zacisnąłem wokół niego mięśnie. Trzeci orgazm uderzył we mnie jak burza zostawiając niezdolne do ruchu kończyny, jęki wypływające z ust i mroczki przed oczami.

\- Grzeczny mały chłopiec - odezwał się blondyn wychodząc ze mnie. Czułem jego spermę spływającą po moich udach - Chcesz poczuć wewnątrz siebie Luke'a i Michaela? - dodał kusząco. Pokiwałem z chęcią głową nie umiejąc wydobyć z siebie głosu.

\- Będziesz ujeżdżać Luke'a mały chłopcze - wyjaśnił delikatnie sadzając mnie na udach wysokiego blondyna. Włosy przyklejały się do jego czoła, a cała pierś była pokryta białą substancją.

\- Podaj lubrykant Michael - powiedział Luke.

\- Nie trzeba - zarządził Michael - Obaj już jesteście wystarczająco nawilżeni.

Odparłem głowę na ramieniu Luke'a pozwalając mu wejść we mnie. Ciężko dyszałem w zmęczenia, a mroczki wirujące przed moimi oczami były coraz gęściejsze.

\- Jesteś gotowy mały chłopcze? - zapytał Michael lekko przygryzając moje ramię. Odpowiedziałem jękiem na dotyk czubka jego penisa w moim wejściu. Kiedy zaczął się we mnie wsuwać miałem wrażenie, że moja dziurka się rozerwie. Spomiędzy zaciśniętych powiek wydostały się łzy, które scałował Luke.

\- Shhh mały chłopcze - ukoił mnie delikatnie gładząc moje plecy - Jesteś niesamowity, taki grzeczny i chętny - szeptał mi do ucha - Masz w sobie nas obu, jesteś w pełni wypełniony mały chłopcze...

\- Wię.. więcej - wydyszałem cicho w szyję Luke'a.

\- Możesz się ruszyć - powiedział do Michaela. Zielonooki zaczął powoli ruszać biodrami, aby znaleźć kąt odpowiedni dla naszej trójki. Po chwili zaczął wysuwać się i wsuwać w równym tempie. Luke i ja jęczeliśmy głośno w odpowiedzi na działania starszego od nas chłopaka.

\- Wejdź we mnie Ashton - polecił Michael pomiędzy jękami.

Po chwili to nie Michael wyznaczał tempo, a Ashton. Cała trójka była jęczącym bałaganem. Luke cały czas składał słodkie pocałunki na całej mojej twarzy upewniając się by scałować każdą łzę wypływającą z moich oczu.

\- Shhh mały chłopcze - szeptał - Jesteś cudowny...

Czułem napięcie budujące się w dole mojego brzucha z każdym pchnięciem Michaela. Zacisnąłem zęby na obojczyku Luke'a czując nadchodzący szczyt. Michael doszedł w moim wnętrzu z głośnym jękiem i złożył pocałunek na moim karku. Ciepła substancja wypełniająca mnie od zewnątrz sprawiła, że Luke doszedł równie gwałtownie. Poczucie błogiego wypełnienia sprawiło, że doszedłem między mnie i Luke'a. Dotyk metalowego kolczyka Luke'a na moich wargach był ostatnia rzeczą jaką pamiętam nim wszystko ogarnęła ciemność.

×××

Zamrugałem szybko oczami powoli odzyskując kontakt ze światem. Nadal siedziałem na biodrach Luke'a, ale z tą różnicą, że i jego, i Michaela nie było już we mnie. Zamiast tego czułem jedynie ich zmieszane spermy wypływające ze mnie.

\- Byłeś niesamowity mały chłopcze - powiedział do mnie Luke i objął mnie ramionami powoli układając nas na łóżku. Byłem cały obolały i wykończony - A teraz śpij spokojnie, Ashton i Michael zajmą się bałaganem.

Cicho westchnąłem i ułożyłem się na jego piersi tak, że słyszałem uspokajający się rytm jego serca. Moje powieki już były ciężkie, więc nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy zasnąłem. Ostatnie co zarejestrowałem to biały lisi ogon z czarnym końcem bujający się za Ashtonem. Ale równie dobrze mógł to być już sen.

**Author's Note:**

> KONIEC! dzisas krajst pisałam to ponad tydzień i czuję, że było warto
> 
> oprócz tego, że pisząc to przeczytałam chyba ze 20 innych ot4 więc jestem... ekhem, nieważne...
> 
> mam nadzieję, ze się spodobało, a jeżeli chcecie więcej ot4 w moim wykonaniu to dajcie mi jakoś znać, bo lubię to pisać :)
> 
> (boże miej miłosierdzie dla mnie po czymś takim, dziękuje)


End file.
